1. Field of the Invention
A refuse collector and bagging device including at least one hopper means configured to retain a corresponding refuse receptacle and a corresponding closure means to control the quantity of refuse deposited in the disposable refuse receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of methods have been developed to collect trash, leaves, grass and the like. Specifically, many lawn mowers include means to collect grass in a reusable receptacle as the grass is cut. The collected grass is then manually transferred to a receptable for disposal. Similar techniques include use of relatively large vacuums or blowers to displace the refuse such as leaves and grass into a collector for ultimate transfer to a receptacle for disposal. Unfortunately, such methods require relatively expensive machinery and awkward transfer of the refuse for disposal.
Trash cans and refuse containers are widely used for such ultimate disposal. Unfortunately, such means are not practical where large but periodical amounts of refuse such as leaves, grass and other lawn refuse are collected. As a result, a number of disposable bags have become available. However, these disposable bags are awkward to use and fill. Notwithstanding these limitations, these disposable trash bags are economical and useful. Given an economic and efficient means of filling these bags, their use would be greatly enhanced. Thus, a need exists for an effective, relatively inexpensive bagging means to assist in filling such disposable refuse or collection receptacles.